


Christmas Special ( late )

by Carolina_Writes



Series: One Shots [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Cutness, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Blame Tumblr, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 21:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5800675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carolina_Writes/pseuds/Carolina_Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SO I KNOW THIS IS LATE BUT I MADE IT A WHILE AGO AND I'MMA SHARE IT HERE</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Special ( late )

You loved Christmas, it was such a fluffy time. You especially loved it this year because it would be your first Christmas with Misha and his children. You loved Maison and West, they were such cuties and they loved you, too.

They weren't old enough when Vicki and Misha divorced, but they certainly love that you act like a mom to them. When you heard the news you were saddened but also relived. You had been in love with the actor for a while so when you found out you tried your best to muster all the courage you had, after a while after the divorce of course, and told Misha that he and the kids meant the world for you.

He had listened intently and in the end kissed you like there was no tomorrow.

"I love you too, Y/N." He had said, then you heard little pitter patters and giggling.

"They're kissing!" You heard someone trying to whisper but not doing it quite right.

~*~

You looked up at the tree in the living room, sighing in content. You had (your favorite book) in your lap, it was snowing outside and it was Christmas Eve. Everything was perfect, nothing was going to change your mind and no one would find you saying that being with Misha and the kids was boring. With Misha, kids, a camera, and some random objects it would never bore you.

You looked to your left to see Misha, he was wrapped up in a blanket, snuggling with the couch. You chuckled, pulling out your phone and you snapped a quick picture of Misha. He turned and smiled. You got up from your chair and walked to him, sitting on the couch next to him as you moved his hair from his forehead and you kissed his cheek.

His eyes opened slowly and he looked at you, smiling lazily.

"Hi." He said, with a deep and groggy voice. Your heart fluttered because you just couldn't believe this man was yours.

"Hey." You breathed out, smiling at him. He touched your cheek, softly.

"Excited?" You asked, snuggling with him. Misha took off his blanket, making you lay on him and then he placed the blanket on top of both of you.

"For?" He asked, chuckling. You looked at him and you looked at him with a smile. You gave his nose a little peck and laughed.

"For Christmas," You whispered, sighing and placing your head on his chest "and being with the Maison and West and being with me, and all that cliche stuff." 

"I would love to spend every cheesy or cliche moment with you and the children for the rest of my life." He said, kissing your head. Your smile widened, as you lay there with your boyfriend. Misha Collins is an amazing man and you were so lucky to have him at your side. You slowly closed your eyes and it seemed that Misha had already fallen asleep again. You had the biggest grin slapped against your face as you greeted your dream. 

~* The Next Morning *~ 

"Daddy! Y/N wake up! Santa came!" you heard a voice screaming right in your ear. You didn't want to move but you groaned and started to slowly stretch, yawning and smacking Misha right in the face. He whined as Maison and West giggled. You laughed and eventually opened an eye to see Misha playfully glaring at you. 

"I love you, too baby." You said, sending him kissy faces. He grunted, kissing your head and you turned to West.

"Young man," you started to playfully lecture West, "what time is it? And how in the world did you get your sister out of the bed?" You asked curiously. West giggled and pulled on your hand, making you sit up on Misha's lap. 

"Ugh, my neck hurts." Misha complained. You leaned over, kissing his cheek. 

"Thank you for letting me lay on your body while sleeping." You said, standing up. He waved his hand around as you got dragged by West.

"Y/N I have a mission for you!" West said happily. You already knew what it was but you played along.

"And what's that Westy?" You asked, picking West up and sliding him on to your hip, walking to the kitchen as Maison's little legs trudged behind the both of you. 

"Up!" She called out and you sighed, picking her up, grunting. You walked in to the kitchen, thinking about what should be breakfast. 

"Pancakes for breakfast! Please!" West exclaimed, excited for your homemade treat. 

"Pancakes!" Maison repeated. You put the kids on the little island in the middle of the kitchen and you took out everything. 

That morning consisted of overdosed maple syrup on pancakes, screams of tickling, and Christmas wrappers thrown all over the place because you were playing with West and Maison. By the end of it you were happy about having the second book of (Your favorite series) a necklace that consisted of a picture of the whole family, a watch ( courtesy of Jared and Jensen ), some movies, a home made bracelet from West, and a drawing of the family by Maison ("baby what an artist you're gonna be. I'm so proud of you.") 

You loved your Christmas, it was the best and the most you could ask for.


End file.
